Alternate Ending of Seven
by Se7enSins
Summary: If you haven't seen the movie this won't mean anytihng at all to you and you will be totally lost. But, if you have, and you didn't like the ending. You might be able to enjoy it alittle bit


The tears drip down my face. The rage swells up so big inside of me that I can't breath at all. How can anyone be so cruel and insane? He knows that I'll shoot him no matter what happens. He tells me that he did repeatedly. I know that I'll do it, not because I hate him, but because I love her. And almost as much as I loved her, I loved the child inside her that, until being told by this monster, I wasn't even aware of.  
  
So, here I am. With a gun in my right hand and my left hand up to silence Jon while I pray that my partner will tell me that this is all bullshit. That she's alive. That her head is still intact with her body and not in that boxes that lies on the ground a hundred yards away.  
  
Inside I know that her body is lying in our bed, without a head. And I am willing to bet the world that she has been violated and savagely deformed by this monster. I know that her head was truly just delivered to me in the middle of this desert. Her head is in that fucking box! Why is this happening? Who the hell does John Doe think he is? He is not God. He had no right to do this to me.  
  
He tells me again that the envy inside of him had been swelling for seven days. The envy could not be cured except through that of his own death. And I had to prove him right. But I can't let him win.  
  
John Doe will not fucking win this game! He won't win this fucking crime! I won't let him.  
  
I walk over to John.  
  
He stared up at me and says in a monotone voice.  
  
"I wanted to play the role. I wanted to be daddy for a day"  
  
Another tear roles down my cheek.  
  
"I can't believe that she didn't tell you about the precious baby. Why would she hide anything from you? Perhaps she thought you weren't man enough to handle it. Perhaps she didn't think you had it in you. Did you ever think of that, Agent Mills?"  
  
Off to my left Summerset yells to me.  
  
"Don't let him win David! Make him live a long miserable life in prison! Don't kill him win! Give me the fucking gun Dave! He's trying to trick you!"  
  
I can only mutter.  
  
"I can't let this monster.l-live. I won't let him."  
  
It's when I see the smile spread across John's face that I look down and yell at the top of my voice.  
  
"YOU LOSE!"  
  
It's right then that I slam the butt end of my gun directly at the back part of his neck and head.  
  
The smile fades and his eyes close as he falls to the sand and gravely ground.  
  
Summerset walks up to whispers and me.  
  
"It's what she would have wanted. You did the right thing."  
  
And then into his microphone taped to his chest he says. "We need back-up before this bastard gains conscious."  
  
I can't go home. I can never go to that apartment again. I won't hear the rattle of the subway bellow pass every hour. I can't.  
  
The convicted criminal, John Doe, is in prison. He won't be leaving.ever.  
  
They bring me my two dogs. It's a nice effort to comfort me. I think it was Summersets idea. He's a good man. And I know he won't leave my side. He cancelled his plans for retirement and told me that he'd be beside me on the force until he died.  
  
He tells me to sleep at his apartment. When we get there I walk around with the tears still flowing and I find a piece of paper with a flower on it. I ask him what it is.  
  
He admits now, "It's a piece of wallpaper from the house were the first of the murders took place" and then he throws it on the fire.  
  
  
  
In cell number 7, John Doe sits with his head held high. He laughs. He thinks only about past now. He remembers one if his fondest memories. He thinks of the time that he vomited on a man on the subway. He laughs harder. This is what happens to criminals when they lose.  
  
John doesn't know victory. He can see sins left and right, even in himself but now, there's nothing he can do.  
  
He spends late nights thinking about an escape from the prison, He's insane but he's smart as a tack. He has it in him to find victory. He just needs time.  
  
Watching the news I hear about a breakout from cell 7 at the New York City Prison. I know immediately that it's John. I turn off the TV and go to bed.  
  
I don't notice that outside my Massachusetts home window there is a body hanging from a branch of the tree out front.  
  
The body hangs there all night, or so I'm told by the FBI. I don't see it until the next morning. I walk out to get my humble paper. I walk into my once humble yard. I browse around at my humble neighbor's house. The humble house of Agent Summerset across the street.  
  
Then I see the not-so-humble body of John Doe. His eyes meet mine and then the wind spins him around. I see on his back a piece of paper that read.  
  
"GREED"  
  
I run to Summersets house. I run into the humble street. Past the humble mailbox. And I barge through Summerset's humble door and scream.  
  
He looks at me over his paper and sees right out the door and across the street and into my yard. And then he runs to hold me.  
  
And I only mutter  
  
"I miss her so much" 


End file.
